The Mummy- Pokemon Style
by Lara The Tomb Raider
Summary: This is part one, of my story. I have two parts done. If you like THE MUMMY you'll probley like this!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Notes: YEP, I was borded. I have watched THE MUMMY 100 times, and I was thinking about   
Pokemon when watching it, so I   
now wrote the Pokemon Version of the Mummy.  
  
THE MUMMY is copywrited by UNIVERSAL PICTURES in 1999. POKEMON is coypwited by NINTENDO/   
4KIDS PRODUCTIONS   
an others.  
  
  
  
THE MUMMY  
The Pokemon Version  
Introduction  
  
  
Theves, City of the Living 1290 BC  
  
The sun glemed over the Prymaids of Egypt in Theves, The City of the Living.   
Home of the Pharaoh of all Egypt, Seuyte. Also the home of Kuki,   
Pharaoh's Priets.  
Utena, Pharaoh's Mistress. No other man was alowed to touch her.... but for their l  
ove they where able to risk like itself.  
  
Kuki and Utena began to kiss. Kuki moved his hands over her shoulder, rubbing her   
markings around.  
  
His priests closed the door, so they would not be seen. They flew open. Seuyte looked around.   
"What are you doing here?" he then saw   
Utena posing, her hand on the statue of the cats, the protectors of the underworld. "Who has   
touched you?!" he asked pointing to her shoulder.  
  
Utena looked at her shoulder then looked past Seuyte, seeing Kuki.  
  
"Kuki!" the pharaoh said as his priest took his sword. "My priest?!"  
  
Utena and Kuki began stabbing him to death, Kuki's guards locked the doors, but soon the   
Pharaoh's Guards had come.  
  
"Pharaoh's body guards." Kuki said.  
  
"Go! I'll stay here." Utena said.  
  
"No," Kuki said watching the door bust open.  
  
"Only you can bring me back!" Utena said as Kuki was taken by guards.  
  
"You will live again!" Kuki said as he was dragged away.  
  
Gaurds came in and saw the Pharaoh dead and Utena standing there. "My body is no longer   
n his temple!" she said then stabbed herself.  
  
Kuki looked away.  
  
Kuki raced through the desert with Utena's body after braking into her tomb, and stealing t  
he scared jars that held her eternal oragns.   
  
Humanpatra, City of the Dead, 1290 BC  
  
Kuki had angered the guards by going deep into the city's core, to the acient barel place   
for mummafaction. He had placed the scared jars   
onto the same table as Utena and started the inscreption, but it was not finished since the   
Pharaoh's body quards had followed them.  
  
Kuki's priest's where to be mummified alive, while Kuki's himself was to be suffereing   
the Humn-Dia, the worst of all Egyptain Cureses. His   
toung was   
cut off so his secrets would not be told in death, the buried him alive with scarbes,   
flesh eaters. They then buried his coffin under the statue of Mew. If arsien he shall bring   
the cures of Egypt and death to all those who stop him, a   
walking plege that will hunt down every single human forever..  
  
THE MUMMY 


	2. Default Chapter Title

NOTES: Ok... here is part 2.  
  
  
  
THE MUMMY  
Pokemon Edtion  
  
Part 2: Museam of Antiques  
  
Ciro, Egypt- Three Years later  
  
The Museam Of Antiques is the most popluar museam in Ciro, Egypt.  
  
"Setit volume one, two, three and four..." a woman said putting books away. "Thumose? Now what are you doing here?"   
she reached over to put the book away but she began to lose her balance on the ladder. She then fell forward and caused the   
selfs of books to fall down like domanos.  
  
"Oops." she whisperd.  
  
"What?" a man asked coming out of his office. "Sons of the Pharaoh's! Give me Locktes, frogs! Anything but you! I bet the pleges   
where a joy compared to you."  
  
"I am sorry," she said. "it was a accdent."  
  
"When Ramses distoryed Theves, that was a accident," he said. "You are a catstoprhy! Why do I even put up with you?"  
  
"You put up with me because I can read and write Anciet Egyptain." she answered. "And I am the only person withen a thousand   
miles that can propperly code and catalog this libary!"  
  
"I put up with you because your mother and father where our best explores." he said. "Now, I don't care how or how long it takes.. but   
straightn up this mess!"  
  
"Yes sir," she said. As he walked away she heard footsteps in a another part of the Museam. She walked into it. "Hello?"   
  
She contitued to look in each place until she walked up to a stone place.  
  
"BOO!" the man screamed.  
  
"AAHH!" she screamed. "Tracey! Have you no respect for the dead?"  
  
"Of course!" Tracey said. "Someday I want to join them."  
  
"Get out!" she screamed. "I don't want you to ruin my job as you did."  
  
Tracey climbed out, "I have you know that my job is at a hight point now."  
  
"Hi point!" she said. "Please, I have made a little mess in the libary and the scollers rejected my form again, they say I don't   
have enought experince in the field."  
  
"I have something that'll cheer you up Misty." Tracey said searching for something. "I found it in the desert. Please tell me I found something!"  
  
Misty took it and looked at it. "I think you have found someting, Tracey." she then pressed a button and then a map popped out.  
  
  
-----  
  
"As you can see the map is really old," Misty told the owner. "I have dated it to be 3,000 years old. The same year that Seuyte became Pharaoh."  
  
"One who the hell is Seuyte and two is he rich?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Sueyte was the second Pharaoh of the 19th deynesty. Said to be he richest of all of the Pharaoh's." Misty said.  
  
"Good.. I like this man verrry much!" Tracey said smiling.  
  
"And if you look in the corner.." Misty pointed out. "It is Hamanaprta."  
  
"Are we talking about THE Hamanaprta?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Yes," Misty said. "It is said to be cursed but I think they just made it up too keep grave robbers out."  
  
"We could sell the goods for lots of money." Tracey said happly.  
  
The owner looked at the map over the candle. "Ohh my!" he said as it caught on fire.  
  
"You bloody idot!" Tracey said. "You burnt the part of the map off with Hamanaprta!"  
  
"All for the good I supose." he said. "Many men have waisted their lives looking for the city of the dead, most have never returned."  
  
END.  
  
NOTES: Yeah! Kinda odd to have Tracey and Misty as bro and sis uh? ^_^;;  
Yeah, part four is beeing worked on. If I missed anything please tell me!  
Thanks! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

NOTES: Ok I'll try to proof read, my program isn't working right.. sorry.  
  
  
THE MUMMY  
POKEMON EDTION  
  
PART THREE: THE WAY TO HAMANPTRA  
  
  
Ciro Prison  
  
"Welcome to Ciro Persion!" the warden said.  
  
"Now Tracey why are we here?" Misty asked walking beside Tracey in the persion.  
  
"That puzzle box that I found, the man it belongs to is here." Tracey said.  
  
They then reached a cell where the warden stopped.  
  
"Now why is this man in persion?" Misty asked.  
  
"I am not sure of that myself." the warden admitted. "But when I heard you where coming, I asked him. He said he was   
just looking for a good time."  
  
Two quards pushed a man out, he had long black hair and deep brown eyes that showed that he was pretty peeved.   
The two guards hit him.  
  
The warden looked away. "I'll be right back." he then jogged off.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked. "Who is red?"  
  
"Red?" Misty asked.  
  
"I am Tracey," Trcaey said, then brought Misty over. "But this is my sister Mistrina, or Misty."  
  
"Hello." Misty smiled. "We found your puzzel box and where wondering....."  
  
"No," the man said.  
  
"No?" Misty asked.  
  
"You came to ask me about Hamanptra." the man said.  
  
"Keep it down." Tracey said.  
  
"Do I know you?" the man asked.  
  
"No, I am just one of those... oof!" Tracey said as the man punched him down.  
  
Misty climbed over Tracey and looked the man in the eye. "Excues me? Um yes, could you tell me how to get to   
Hamunaptra? I mean the exact loctaion."  
  
"You really wanna know?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes," Misty said.  
  
"You really wanna know?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes." Misty said leaning closer.  
  
He then grabbed her and kissed her. "Then get me the hell out of here!"  
  
Misty jumped back as the man and the guards fought.   
  
"Do it lady!" he yelled as they took him away.  
  
"Apartley he had a very good time." the warden said.  
  
"Where are they taking him?" Misty asked.  
  
"To be hanged." he said.  
  
-------  
  
Misty sat next to the warden. "I'll give you 100 pounds to save this man's life."  
  
"I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hanged. Proceed." he said.  
  
"Any last requests pig?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Yeah, lossen the not and let me go." he said.  
  
The man told the warden. "Of course not!"  
  
"200 hundered pounds!" Misty said. "500 pounds!"  
  
The warden turned to her. "And what else? I am a very lonley man." he then put his hand on her legg.  
  
Misty wacked his hand with her book.  
  
"Now!" the warden said.  
  
"NO!" Misty screamed as the man was hanged.  
  
"Ha! I am so sorry, his neck did not break. Now we must watch him strangle to death." the warden said.  
  
"He knows the location of Hamunaprta." Misty said.  
  
"You lie."  
  
"I would not!"  
  
"You mean this, fleathy godless son-of-a-pig knows where to find the city of the dead?"  
  
"Yes! And if you let him go we'll give you.. 10%"  
  
"50%"  
  
"20"  
  
"30"  
  
"40"  
  
"25!" the warden said.  
  
"AH! Deal!" Misty said happily.  
  
"Yaw!" the warden sighed. "Cut the rope!"  
  
They cut the rope and the man looked at Misty, she smiled.  
  
------  
  
Giza Port- Ciro  
  
Tracey and Misty walked to their boat. "So what do you think about this man?"  
  
"Personaly, I think he is rude, a complete scondrol and has no manners. I don't like him one bit." Misty said putting her bag down.  
  
"Anyone I know?" he asked.  
  
Misty turned around, he had cut is hair and shaved. "Wow.." she thought.  
  
"Hello Ash Ketchum." Tracey said.  
  
"Hey," Ash said getting out a wallet.  
  
"No no, I never steal from my partner. Right partner?" Tracey asked patting Ash on the back.  
  
"Yeah." Ash aggreed.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum." Misty said. "I want you to look me in the eye and say this is not a big fake, because if it is I am warning you..."  
  
"You are warning me?" Ash asked. "Look lady, my garson believed in this so much that he leed the hole damn troop there. When   
we got there all we found as sand and blood. Let me get your bags." he then picked up the bags and bordered.  
  
"You right, rude, selfshish, complete scondroll." Tracey said.  
  
Misty smiled.  
  
"Good morning." the warden greated them.  
  
"Oh no. What are you doing here?" Misty asked.  
  
'To protect my investment." he said, climming aboard.  
  
Misty and Tracey sighed climmbed aboard.  
  
-------  
  
That night, a small boat crypt from the tall weeds towards the boat....  
  
-------  
  
"Stop cleaning your glasses and cut the deck will you Bill?" a man asked.   
  
"Well now, I need to see to cut the deck don't I Joey?" Bill replied.  
  
Ash walked out with a large backpack on his back.   
  
"Hey Ketchum." they all said.  
  
"I bett you 500 hundered bucks we get to Hamunaprta before you do." Joe said.  
  
"You are looking for Hamunaptra?" Ash asked.  
  
"Damn straight." Gary said.  
  
"And who said WE are?" Ash asked.  
  
"Hey did." they all pointed to Tracey.  
  
"We got a man who has been there." Gary said.  
  
"What a.." Tracey stopped as Ash bumped him with his backpack. "Who's hand is it? mine?  
  
"So is it a bet?" James asked.  
  
Ash smiled. "Yeah." he then walked behind Tracey. "Gentlemen... we have a wager... night Tracey." he then walked off.  
  
"Night Ketchum." Tracey said and began to play.  
  
----  
  
The small boa the boared te lager boat...  
  
----  
  
Misty sat reading in her chair. CLUNK! she jumped.  
  
Ash smiled. "Sorry."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes. "The only thing that scares me Mr. Ketchum are your manners."  
  
Ash nodded and sat down, then rolled out a coat with ammo and guns.  
  
"Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?" Misty asked looking at the guns.  
  
"Lady, there is something out there. Under that sand." Ash said loading up his guns.  
  
"My brother thinks there is a curse out there, what about you?" Misty asked.  
  
"In one word? Evil." Ash said.  
  
"Well I am looking for a artifact, a book actully. The book of Amun-Ra. It is to be the   
acient of all books." Misty said.  
  
"And that it is made out of pure gold makes no difference?" Ash asked.  
  
"You know your histroy." Misty smiled.  
  
"I know my terauser." Ash corrected her.  
  
Misty then looked him in the eye. "By the way... why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I dunno, I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good thing at the time." Ash said shinning up a shotgun.  
  
Misty stood up. "Well!" she then stormmed off.  
  
"What? What did I say?" Ash asked then noticed movement, grabbing a pistol he walked over the the shadown.   
"Well ain't it my buddy Iuk? I think I'll kill you now."  
  
"Think about my childern." Iuk said.  
  
"You don't have childern." Ash said.  
  
"Someday I might." Iuk said.  
  
"So you are the one leading the Americans? What you gonna do? Lead them out there and let them rot?" Ash asked pulling   
the gun closer to Iuk's head.  
  
"No, these Americans are smart. They only pay me half now and half when I get them back to Ciro." Iuk said. "You never   
believed in Hamunaprta, Ketchum. Why you going back?"  
  
"See that girl?" Ash asked. "She saved my neck."  
  
Iuk smiled. "You always had more balls then brains."  
  
Ash put his gun away and put his arm around Iuk's back, then his other arm on his front. "hehe, good-bye Iuk." he said throwing him off.  
  
"KETCHUM!!!" Iuk screamed.  
  
Ash shook his arms and then began to roll up his coat, then he noticed some foot prints, he looked over board and back up.  
  
----  
  
Misty was in her nightgown and putting things away in her cabin. "In 1865..." she began and walked around the room. "In 1865..   
my god, it was not good of a kiss anyways." she then began to comb her hair, she picked up her book and stood up, a man with a hook   
stood behind her. "Ahh!"  
  
"Where is the map?" he hissed.  
  
"th.. There." Misty said.  
  
"The key!" he asked.  
  
"Key? What key?" Misty asked.  
  
"Mistrina!" Ash said as he busted down her door and pointed his guns at the man, who had taken Misty prisoner.  
  
Another man showed up and began firing. Ash shot his guns at the man, killing him and yet shooting down a lap which   
aught the coach on fire. He grabbed Misty and ran out of the room.  
  
"The map!" Misty said heading back to the room.  
  
"Relax I am the map, it is all up here." Ash said dragging her behind him.  
  
"Ohh that is compurting!" Misty said.  
  
"Misty?" Tracey asked going into her room, to find the man with a hook trying to get the key. He dogged for it, but the man had gotten it,   
he took it from him, and the man landed on the coach. "Ah!" he then ran out trying not to catch on fire.  
  
-----  
  
Ash and Misty stopped to laod up guns, a man above them shot at Ash, Misty pulled him out of the way, he shot the man and they   
contitued to the site of the boat. "Can you swim?"  
  
"Of course I can if the occasion calls for it!" Misty said.  
  
Ash picked her up. "It calls for it!" he then threw her off.  
  
"Ash!" Misty screamed landing in the water.  
  
Ash then tried to jump off, but another goon came up, the ealy got him and then tried again, but the warden stopped him.  
  
"Ketchum? What am I gonna do?" he asked.  
  
Ash grabbed the railing. "You stay here and I'll go get help!" he then jumped off.  
  
The warden then noticed and jumped over board aswell.  
  
-----  
  
Gary, James, Bill and Joe shot at people. "YEEE HAW!"  
  
Tracey ran past and groaned. "Americans!"  
  
The man with the hook began to procide on Tracey again, Gray then began shooting at him.   
  
Tracey smiled and picked up the key. "And did I panick? I think not." flames busted up and he jumped into the Nile.  
  
Gary, James, Bill, Joe and the Egyptolijest jumped in the Nile too.  
  
-----  
  
Ash and Misty came out of the water, followed by the warden and Tracey. "We have lost everything!   
Our suplies, our tools, my clothes!"  
  
"Give them a whoopin!" Gary said pulling hourses up to land.  
  
"This is a missed up country!" James said coming up to land.  
  
Bill sighed and dumped out the water in his hat.  
  
Iuk ran to the water. "HEY KETCHUM! LOOKS LIKE I GOT ALL THE HOURSES!"  
  
Ash looked at him. "HEY IUK! LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF   
THE RIVER!"  
  
Iuk noticed and began kicking the water.  
  
END.  
  
NOTES: That was longer uh? Hope you guys like the longer version, If not I'll make them short. Do not worry,   
Brock is coming up soon. By the way, that James is not the Team Rocket James!  
  
Till next time! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

NOTES: Hey I am almost done! Not even close uh? Do not worry, Brock is in this one,  
  
  
  
  
The Mummy  
pokemon style  
  
part 4: Raising of Kuki  
  
  
  
The next day.....  
  
Tracey yelled at a man. "No! I only want four! not the hole bloody flock! ONLY FOUR!!!"  
  
"Will you just pay the man?" Ash asked.  
  
"Ohh fine! Can't believe the price for these flea bags." Tracey said taking to camells.  
  
"We could have gotten them for free, just would have given them your sister." Ash said.  
  
"Tempting wasn't it?" Tracey asked smiling.  
  
Misty walked out with a black egyptain dress on, she smiled at Ash.  
  
"Offly." Ash said petting the camell.  
  
------  
  
Later on they all rod their camells onto the desert. Ash in the lead, followed by Misty, Tracey and the warden.   
  
"Never did like cammels." Tracey admitted. "Fliethy buggers. They smell, they bite they smell.."  
  
"I think their lovley." Misty said petting her cammell.  
  
The warden began to sing in Egyptain. They smiled and walk on.  
  
-----  
  
By night fall, they where all asleep besides Ash and Tracey, who had woken because of the warden's snorring. The camel made a   
camel sound, Ash said to be qutie. By day breake they had arrvied.  
  
"What the hell we waiting for?" Joey asked.  
  
"Pacients my friend." Iuk said.  
  
"Remember our bet Ketchum." Gary smiled. "First one there gets 500 American bucks."  
  
"100 of that is your if you help us get it." James said to Iuk.  
  
"My pleaser." Iuk said.  
  
Misty turned to Ash. "What is happening?"  
  
"We are about to be shone the way." Ash told her.  
  
The sun rose and Hamunaptra began to appear.  
  
"Can you belive it?" Joey asked.  
  
"Hamunaprta!" Gary smiled.  
  
"Here we go again." Ash said.  
  
The race was on! Iuk and Ash where in the lead, head to head. Iuk began to wack Ash with his whip thing at Ash grabbed him. "Good-bye Iuk."  
  
Iuk shook his head.  
  
"Suvers you right!" Misty said passing him.  
  
Ash went faster, but Misty past him. He looked at her with a lifted eyebrow.  
  
Misty smiled then frowned. "Woah!" she then began to faster and enter Hamanuprta.   
  
"Yee haw! Go Misty!" Tracey cheered them on.  
  
They entered the city of the dead. Men in black suits watched them.  
  
-----  
  
Gary and the Egyptoligest stood above a door way. Gary looked over towards Ash and company. "They know something we don't?"  
  
"They are lead by a woman," he said. "What does a woman know?"  
  
----  
  
Misty was cleaning some mirrors, looking up she then looked over to Ash, he was tying a rope, but hitting the warden at the same time.   
"Tracey, you are ment to catch the sun with that."  
  
Ash walked over to her. "So what are these old mirrors for?"  
  
"Acient mirrors." Misty corrected him. "You'll see."  
  
Ash haned her a brown package. "Here you go, I borrowed it from our American brothers.. for you digging anf stuff." he then walked back.  
  
Misty opened it and found tools, she smiled and walked over to the hole.  
  
"Look for bugs!" the warden said. "I hate bugs!"  
  
Ash nodded and slidded down the rope.  
  
----  
  
Misty looked around in the room. "My god.. this is a prepartion room."  
  
"My god! What is that god awful stench!" Tracey cried as they landed. The warden came down and he sniffed the air. "Ohh."  
  
Misty angled a mirror. "Then there was light."  
  
The whole room lit up with rays reflecting off the mirros.  
  
"Hey, that is a neat trick." Ash said. "So what prepations did they make here?"  
  
"Prepations for going into the afterlife." Misty said exicttedly.  
  
"Mummies my good son. This is where they made the mummies." Tracey told him.  
  
The contitued their way. They went down a hall way when a sound of mice running around was heard.  
  
"What was that?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Sounds like..." Ash said. "Buggs."  
  
"What did he say?" the warden asked.  
  
"He said buggs!" Misty told him.  
  
"What do you mean buggs? I hate buggs."  
  
They then reached the legs of Mew. "Here we are!" Misty said.  
  
A noise then filled the air. Ash handed his toarch to Misty, then grabbed his guns he then jumped and saw the Americans.  
  
"You scared the bejeezus out of his Ketchum!" Gary said.  
  
"Like wise." Ash said.  
  
Misty smiled. "Well gentlemen, we have lots of work to do.."  
  
"Push off, this is our dig site." the doctor said.  
  
"We got here first." Misty growled.  
  
"Hey that is my toolkit.." Joey said.  
  
Both groups brought up their guns.  
  
"Ok maybe I was mistaken." Joey said backing up.  
  
"There is 15 of me and only 4 of your Ketchum, your odds are not the great." Iuk said.  
  
"I have had worse." Ash smiled.  
  
"Me too." Tracey said.  
  
Ash looked at him. Misty then found a slit in the ground, she walked behind them. "Now childern, if we are going to play toghter...   
then we must learn to share." she looked at Ash. "There are other places to dig."  
  
Ash smiled and put his guns away.  
  
-----  
  
"We should come up right between Mew's legs." Misty said.  
  
"When those damn yanks..." Tracey said to Ash. "No offense."  
  
"None taken." Ash said.  
  
"We'll steal the terauser right from under their feet!" Tracey finsihed.  
  
"If those beastly American's havn't beaten us to it. No offence." Misty said helping Ash dig.  
  
"None taken." Ash repeated.  
  
"Where did our smelly little friend go anyways?" Tracey asked.  
  
-----  
  
The warden krept through the tunnels. He stopped at a wall. Green jewels shapped in the size of scarbs where on the wall! "A fine price."   
he said picking them off the wall and putting them into his pouch.  
  
----  
  
"Lets get some terauser!" Gary said trying to open a small door in the statue of Mew.  
  
"Stop! Seuyt was no foul." the doctor said. "Let the diggers do it."  
  
"Gary, I think you should follow the good doctors advice." Bill told him.  
  
"Sure, let them do it." Gary said stepping away.  
  
The wokers grabbed the stcik and began pulling it out(with the doctor saying "Seita!" meaning harder in Egyptain). Then white smoke like   
stuff came out and attacked them, they came out with melted skin.  
  
"WHOA!!!!" Gary, Bill, Joey and James screamed.  
  
-----  
  
The warden began to take more and more jewels out. Then he dropped one, it opened and a small scarb came out and chewed throuh his shoe  
and began crawling up his leg. "AHHHHHHH!!" he screamed. It then traveld up his leg and into his head.  
  
------  
  
"They take your heart and other oragans out and put them in in jars." Misty said.  
  
Everyone was taking a break, they did not know where the warden was, but who cared? Tracey was playing golf with a tool and Misty was telling   
Ash how they made mummies.  
  
"And you know how they took our your brain?" Misty asked Ash.  
  
"Misty, we really don't need to know this." Tracey said hitting rocks like golf balls.  
  
"They stick a red hot pooker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about and ripp it out through your nose." Misty said to Ash.  
  
Ash moved his fingures on his nose. "That's gotta hurt."  
  
"It is called mummifaction, you'll be dead when they do this." Misty told him.  
  
"Tracey? if I don't make it out alive.. don't put me down for mummfication." Ash said a bit nervous.  
  
"Same here." Tracey said, he hit another rock then a stone thing fell from the roof.  
  
Misty coughed and moved to the stone thing. "It is a coffin. Burried at the base of Mew..." she turned to Ash.   
  
"Well who is it?" Tracey asked.  
  
Ash and Misty moved the sand out of the way. "He who shall not be named.." Misty read. "He must have been someone of great importance..   
or did something very naughty."  
  
Ash pointed to a star shapped thing. "This looks like a lock."  
  
"Well who evere is in there shure wasn't getting out." Tracey said.  
  
"It'll take a big pick to open that thing without a key." Ash said.  
  
"A key. A key! NOW THAT WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Misty said happily and ran to Tracey's coat.  
  
"Who was talking about what?" Ash asked Tracey, he shrugged.  
  
"The man.. the man on the boat with the hook. He was looking for a key." Misty said.  
  
"Hey that is mine!" Tracey said.  
  
Misty opened it and place it on the keyhole, she smiled and heard screams. Ash pulled his gun out and Tracey grabbed the key, they ran   
out to see the warden running around with his hands on his head, he then rabbed head first into a wall and died. The three had blank faces on their  
faces.  
  
----  
  
At nightfall Misty and Tracey sat near the fire.   
  
Ash walked up and sat down. "Seems our American friends had a little bad luck of their own, their workers where melted."  
  
"What?!" Misty asked not believing it.  
  
"How?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Salt Acid, Perusided Salt Acid." Ash said.  
  
The wind blew, making the fire dim, then normal again.  
  
"Maybe this place is really cursed." Tracey said.  
  
"Ohh for goodness sake! You two." Misty said.  
  
"You don't believe in curses?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, I believe If I can see it and touch it, it is real." Misty said.  
  
"I believe in beeing preepard." Ash said cocking a gun.  
  
"Lets see what our friend, the warden believed in." Tracey said searching the bag. "Ow!"  
  
"God what it is?!" Misty asked.  
  
"A broken bottle," Tracey said. "Wow! 12 years old!"  
  
Indain sounds where heard, the men in black raced into Hamuanprta. Ash handed Misty a gun. "You stay here, take this." he then walked off.  
  
Misty got up. "Wait for me!"  
  
Tracey followed. "Misty! Didn't the man just say.. stay here? Misty!"  
  
-----  
  
Gary, James, Bill and Joey walked out of their tents shooting fire arms at the enemy. Bill had not finished shaving.  
  
Misty waited for Ash, a man in black ran up. She screamed and shot the gun, but fell over.  
  
Tracey sat behind a rock drinking and firing at the same time. Iuk ran up and took a drink, another man in black came behind them! Iuk shot  
the water out in Tracey's face and ran. Tracey ran to. "KETCHUM!!" he screamed.  
  
Ash looked at him, seeing the man attack he jumped on the man, killing him. The leader began to attack Ash, Ash shot the gun out of his hand   
and then the man had grabbed his gun and knocked it out of his hand. Ash did a summer slat and caught a TNT stick on fire.  
  
The man stopped, he had dark skin, brown pointy hair and black robs on. "STOP! There shall be no more blood shed, we will give you one day to   
leave this place. Do or die!" he and his men then ran off.  
  
Ash helped Misty up. "You ok?"  
  
"Yes." Misty said.  
  
"That is it!" Joey said. "Old Suyte's gold gots to be under here! For them to protect like this!"  
  
Ash shook his head. "They value water not gold."  
  
-----  
  
"Ok.. now bob your fist like that, good now mean it!" Ash said to Misty. Misty had gotten drunk and was now learning it fist fight.  
  
"Mean it." Misty repeated and punched, she lost her blance and fell into Ash's arms. She began to laugh like a drunk.  
  
"Ok time for another drink." Ash said laying Misty down.  
  
"Unlike my brother.. Mr. Ketchum I know when to stop." Misty said taking a drink.  
  
"You I just don't get." Ash admitted.  
  
"I know. You are wondering what is a place like this, doing in a girl like this." Misty said drunkly.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Ash said.  
  
"You see. my father loved Egypt so much he married my mother. A Egyptain and quite a explore at that," Misty said.  
  
Ash closed the locket. "I get your mother and father." he looked at a Tracey, who was sound asleep. "I get him, but you I just don't get."  
  
"Ohh!" Misty said standing up. "I may not be a explore or adventure or a teasure hunter, Mr. Ketchum. But I am prod of what I am."  
  
"And that is..." Ash tried to guess.  
  
"I... am a librain!" Misty said.  
  
Ash raised a eyebrow, and faked smiled.  
  
"And I am going to kiss you, Mr. Ketchum." she said sitting infront of him.  
  
"Call me Ash." Ash said.  
  
"Hmm Ash." Misty said leaning in for a kiss, but passed out on his lap.  
  
Ash sighed and kissed nothing.  
  
-----  
  
Joey and James pulled out a small box the next morning.  
  
"There is a curse apon this chest!" the doctor said.  
  
"Curse my ass." Joey said.  
  
"The cureses are as strong today as they where back then." the doctor said, begingin to read the chest. "Death will come apon swift   
wings for whoever opens this chest." he read.  
  
A breaze of wind passed, scaring the workers and Iuk.  
  
"We should not be here..." Iuk said.  
  
"There is one, the undead. Non of the living or dead. He will kill all those who open this chest and take their organs and fuilds, and in   
doing so he'll rengerat. No longer beeing the undead, but a walking diases. Bringing the ten plegs of Egypt." the doctor finished.  
  
"Beware of the curse!!!" Iuk screamed as he and the workers ran.  
  
James shook his head. "Superstios basterd." he said, they opened it and a puff of white came out.  
  
----  
  
"Ohh! I have dreamed about this since I was a little girl!" Misty said.  
  
"You dream about dead guys?" Ash asked.  
  
"The sacred spells have been chissled off. This man must have been not only imprisoned in this life but the next." Misty said.  
  
"Tuff break." Ash said.  
  
"Lets look and see who is inside." Tracey said opening it. He and Ash pulled on it. The top came off and a mummy sprang out!  
  
"I hate it when these things do that!" Misty said.  
  
"He is supposed to look like that?" Ash asked.  
  
"No. He is still.. still.." Misty could not find the word.  
  
"Jucy." Tracey and Ash said toghter.  
  
"Yes. But he must be 3,000 years old and he still looks as if he where, still decomposing." Misty said.  
  
"What do you get of this?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty ran her fingers down the marks in the coffin. "My god, these where made with fingure nails. This mummy was buried alive.   
And he left a message. "Death is only the begging." "  
  
They all looked at the mummy.  
  
----  
  
The white smoke fadded and the looked down at the chest. The doctor opened the wrapping and found a black book. "It does exsit." he said.  
  
"Who wants a book? We came here for tearsure." Gary said.  
  
"This gentlemen is tearsure." the doctor said.  
  
James kicked the box and a door opened. Showing six jars. "There is your tearsure boys."  
  
-----  
  
Tha night Misty walked back to camp, she saw the doctor trying to open the book. "I believe you need a key to open that." she said and   
contitued on her way.  
  
  
"So, Ketchum what price do you think these would get back at home?" Gary asked showing Ash his jar with the head of Articuno on it.  
  
"We heard you found yourselfs a nicy jucy mummy." Bill said showing off his jar with the head of Moltres on it.  
  
Misty walked up, Ash looked at Iuk. "You are in her seat. Now." Iuk got up and sat on the other side of Ash while Misty sat where he just was.  
"What you got there?"  
  
"I found these inside our friends coffin, it seems as if he was still alive with they started eating him." Misty said. "They can stay alive for years,   
eating the flesh very slowly."  
  
  
Later that night Misty snuck to the doctor's tent and took the book, looking at the jar that had the head of Zapdos. She crept back to her camp.   
Ash was alseep. Misty then took Tracey's key.  
  
"That is called stealing you know." Ash said.  
  
"Acodring to me dear brother it is called browing." Misty said opening the book.  
  
Ash sat besides her. "You shouldn't be reading that stuff."  
  
"It is just a book. What harm came from reading a book?" She asked. A wind blowed realy hard as she opened it.  
  
"That hapeans a lot around here." Ash addmitted.  
  
Misty began ready the plate....  
  
------  
  
The mummy look odd with his jaw side was.   
  
"Ocat toa Ocat to ya." Misty's vocie rang. The mummy sprang to life!  
  
-----  
  
The wind blowed harder, the doctor woke up. "YOU MUST NOT READ THE BOOK!" he screamed as lokest began forming around them.   
"What have we done?" he asked.  
  
  
NOTES: REALYY Long! Hope you like it, I hope I didn't miss to much stuff out. Sorry if I did. The next part should be done before New   
Years Eve! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Notes: Yepo!!!!! ^-^ Glad so many like this... well sorry for not really mentioning the name BROCK in it, just his looks but here we go:  
  
The Mummy  
Pokemon Syle  
Part 5: The Pleges of Egypt  
  
"What have we done?" the doctor asked himself.  
------  
Everyone ran inside the undground passages, running from the bugs.   
Gary, James, Bill and Joey ran away in a different derction then Ash, Misty and Tracey. They ran so fast that Bill tripped and lost his   
glasses, Iuk was right behind him.  
"Hey! Some one get my glasses!" Bill said searching the sand for his glasses.  
Iuk ran so fast he did notice that he stepped on the glasses and kept on running.   
Bill heard the crack and picked them up, he could not use them. He heard soemthing, pulling out his gun he asked for however it was to   
show it's face, he turned around and screamed.  
------  
Ash, Misty and Tracey stopped. The ground began to rubble, a small mound popped out with thousands of scarbes coming out! Ash pulled   
out the shotgun and began shooting them. "Go! Go! GO!" he yelled as they ran.  
They ran up a steem ramp, Misty jumped to the side and Tracey and Ash jumped to the other, watching the bugs run up the ramp.  
Misty leaned on the wall, then it opened! "TRACEY! ASH!" she screamed as she fell.  
Ash and Tracey looked around. Misty was not there anymore. "Mistrina?" "Misty?" they then looked around the trapped door.  
----  
Misty stood against a wall. She was scared to death... or almost. "Ohh Bill. I was scared for a second.." she then noticed Bill had no eyes!!!   
"AHHH!!!!!" she screamed.  
"He toth myth tonghe!(He took my tongue!)" Bill mummbled, not sounding that well with out his tongue.  
Misty backed into the wall, the mummy looked her in the eye. "Ewww." she said.  
The mummy looked at her. "Utena?" he asked. "Come with me, my princess."  
------  
"Damn!" Ash said. "Trap door!"  
Gray, James and Joey ran down the rap. "RUN YOU SON-OF-A-BITCHES! RUN!" Gary yelled.  
Scarbes chased them again.  
"Run!" Ash agreed jumping and then running behind them, with Tracey coming.  
A worker tripped and was tevorwed by the scarbes.  
  
They reached where Misty was, Ash ran to her. "Lets go!"  
Misty stared straight forward with wide eyes.  
Ash looked. "WHOA!" he said.  
The mummy opened it's mouth and yelled.  
Ash copied it and shot it, then ran with Misty and Tracey behind him.  
The mummy got up and moved it's jaw around.  
----  
They reached outside with Gary, James and Joey. They put their hands out as the people in black stood there with guns.  
"We told you to leave or die." Brock said. "You revesed, now you could have killed us all. You brought back the creature we have feared   
for 3,000 years."  
Men brought Bill out and dropped him in Joey and James's arms.  
"What the hell did you do to them you basterds." Joey demaned.  
"We saved him, before the cearture could finish his work." Brock said. He and his men began to leave.  
"I got him." Ash told him.  
"No mortal weapon can kill him, he is not of this world." Brock told them.  
"I said I got him." Ash reapeted.  
"Listen, you'll never sleep. You'll never eat, he'll never stop hunting." Brock said harshly and left.  
  
-----  
Iuk ran into a room, he spun around and saw the mummy facing him, he dropped his tourch in frieght. He showed little charms,   
saying in differnce languages the same thing. "God, Lord protect and watch over me." he then grabbed a Jewish one and said it in Jewish right as  
the mummy was about to kill him.  
"The language of the slaves," the mummy said. "I may have a use for you..." he then stuck his hands out and showed gold rings. "And   
the rewards will be.... great."  
"Five gold rings." Iuk said looking at the gold then back at the mummy.  
"Where are the other scared jars?!" the mummy asked, holding a broken one with the head of Lugia on it.  
----  
As the two groups rode off, the mummy stuck his hand out of the sand and yelled.  
  
------  
Fort Brydon - Ciro  
Misty and Ash where inside Misty's room.  
"Forget it! We are down the hall, out the door and we're out of here." Ash said packing Misty's things up. "Go away." he told the little Eevee   
on Misty's siutcase.  
"Ohh no we are not." Misty said putting everything that Ash was packing away.  
"Ohh yes we are."  
"Ohh no we are not." Misty said. "We awoke him and now we got to kill him..."  
"We? What we? I told you not to play around with that stuff! Didn't I tell you not to play with that stuff?!" Asha sked.  
"Yes... me me me. I I I," Misty said. "I awoke him and I am planing on stopping him.  
"Ohh really? How?" Ash asked. "You heard Brock, no mortal weapons can kill this guy."  
"Then we'll have to find some imortal ones." Misty said.  
"There goes that WE again.." Ash said putting his hands on the suitcase.  
"Listen we have got to stop him." Misty said shutting the suitcase.  
"DAMN! OWW!" Ash cried flicking his hands in pain. "Listen Mistrina, I am glad you saved my life and all. But when I signed on   
I agreed to take you there and bring your back. That is it, end if contract."  
"Is that all I am to you? A contract?" Misty asked.  
"Look you can either tag along with me, or save the world! Which one is it gonna be?" Ash asked.  
"I am staying." Misty said.   
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Fine." Ash said closing the door.  
Misty gave that looked that ment, "Men can be such asses.." and then sighed.  
-----  
A old fighting pilot and a odd woman walked around in the bar.  
"All the other pilots died in smoke, all good chaps to." he said, then stepped in the water. "Some bloody ediot split his drink.   
Anyway they all died in fame and glorry."  
Ash bumped into him. "Hey Winston." he said and contitued.  
"Hey um.. Ash. Ever since the great war I have had bad days." he said following him.  
Ash sat down next to Tracey, he pooked him. Then Tracey fixed him a drink. "Well we all have our problems now don't we?" Ash asked.  
"I just whish I could have died in fame and glory like all the others besides.." Winston began.  
"Instead of rotting of bordum and bose." Ash and Winston said at the smae time.  
"Well back to the air flied." Winston said patting Ash and Tracey on the back then left.  
Gary, James and Joey walked up.  
"We are all packed, but the damned boat don't leave until tomorrow morning." Gary said.  
Ash looked at Joey. "How is your friend?"  
"He had his eyes and tongue ripped out of him, how would you be?" Joey asked in a snoty way.  
----  
"Ith soo pleased to meeth youth.(I am so pleased to meet you.)" Bill said trying to shake the man's hand that was across from him.  
Iuk grabbed his hand. "Prince Kuki doesn't liked to be touched."   
Bill grabbed his tea, or tried but dumped it.  
"Ohh sory." Iuk said. "Prince Kuki thanks you for your time,"  
"Aww." Bill said.  
"And for you eyes, and your tongue..."  
Bill began to shake. "Noth!(no!)"  
"And he must finish th job, for the curse you and friends brought upon you!" Iuk finally finished(Thank god).  
Kuki took his mask off, showing off his face and scarbes running around on it.  
"AHHHTH!"(AHHHHH!)" Bill screamed.  
------  
Everyone toasted. They all spit it out.  
"Swaet Jezus, tasts like.." Gary began.  
Ash stood up, looking apon the fountain, he dropped his glass. "Blood." he finished for Gary.  
"And the rivers and waters ran red, and where as blood." Tracey said repeating form the Bible.  
"He is here." Ash said.  
-----  
Misty walked down the steps with a piled of books in her hand, she read. Then a sound of thunder distracted her. She   
shrugged and went back to reading.  
"Ohh Mistrina." Ash said running to her.  
"Ohh you are still here?" Misty asked.  
"We got problems." Ash said. He looked up and fire/hail came down stricking the primaids, people and buildings.  
Iuk ran down the steps, saw Ash and began to run back up, but Ash saw him.  
"Ain't it my buddy Iuk?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"  
The mummy roared, Iuk got free and ran.  
Ash took Misty's hand and ran up the stairs they enterd the room and saw a mummy, or what was the mummy of Bill. They   
looked up and saw the mummy growing some skin back(Ewwww). Ash began shooting at it, but then the mummy shoved him and he  
knocked Gary, Tracey and Joey down.  
The mummy advanced on Misty, and spoke. "You saved me from the un-dead. I thank you." he then leaned in for a kiss. But stopped.  
The Eevee was walking on the piano, the mummy was scared and flew out the window.   
"We are in serous trouble." Ash said.  
Later they all stood in the room.   
"Why is he chasing you?" Ash asked.  
"We opened some damn chest in Hamunprta and we cursed ourslefs." James said.  
"He is reganerating." Misty pointed out.  
"Do you know how?" Joey asked.  
"Everyone that opened that chest." Gary said.  
"And suckn them dry that is how!" Joey screamed.  
"What about my buddy Iuk?" asked Ash.  
"He ran out before we opened it." James said. "Or they did, I didn't take one. I forgot."  
"Good thing." Tracey said.  
"That sounds like Iuk." Ash said.  
Ash stood up. "She stays here, you three come with me."  
"Uh uh." Gary, Joey and Tracey said.  
"What? No you are not leaving me! NO!" Misty screamed. "Ketchum."  
Ash walked up and picked her up. He threw her on the bed and locked the door. Then grabbed Joey. "She don't come out and no one goes in..   
right?"  
"Right." Joey said.  
"Right?" Ash asked Gary.  
"Right." Gary said.  
"C'mon Tracey." Ash said walking out.  
"Um.. I was just going to stay here with Misty.." Tracey said.  
"NOW." Ash yelled.  
"Right, we are just going to save the doctor." Tracey said running.  
James rolled his eyes. "I am coming."  
-----  
The doctor ran threw the streets. He heard something behind him, turning he saw the mummy. He screamed.  
-----  
Iuk searched though the draws and such in the doctor's house.  
Ash, James and Tracey walked in. "Spring cleaning?" Ash asked grabbing Iuk and throwing him into a wall. "You came back form   
the desert with a new friend didn't your Iuk?"  
"You where my only friend." Iuk said.  
Ash threw him into another wall. "What the hell you doing with this creep Iuk? What is in it for you?"  
"Aslong as I serve by Kuki's side I am imune!" Iuk said.  
Ash picked him up and threw him into a desk. "Please? What was that again." he helled him up to the fan. "And do not try and lie to me."  
"AHH! ALL HE WANTS IS THE BLACK BOOK! I SWEAR, and your girl friend." Iuk said.  
"Misty is Ash's girl friend?" James asked Tracey.  
Tracey shrugged.  
"Why?" Ash asked.  
"Ohh come on, I dunno." Iuk said, Ash raised him again. "SOMETHING ABOUT BRINGING BACK HIS DEAD GIRLFRIEND! THAT IS   
ALL I KNOW I SWEAR!"  
They then heard the doctor's screams, Iuk punched Ash in the stomache then jumped out the window.  
Ash and Tracey ran to the window. James just ran away.  
The mummy spearated from the doctor, who was now a mummy. He looked at Ash and Tracey.  
Ash and Tracey jeerkced back.(Guess he gets ulgyier evertime they seem him)  
"RAOR!" the mummy said, then tons of flies came out.  
Ash and Tracey closed the window. "Now he is going after Misty." Tracey said. "Lets go."  
-----  
Joey got up. "I am getting myself something to drink you?"  
"A cup of beer." Gary said.  
"Ok,"  
"And a shot of beer."  
"Ok...."  
"And a budren beer!" Gary said.  
"ALLRIGHT! I'LL GET YOUR DAMNED BEER." Joey said.  
"Forget about the beer," Gary said. He then closed the door and amied the gun at his jar, then put it away. The sound of the   
mummy was heard, he grabbed his gun. No mummy. He smiled but screamed as a bug dust storm turned him into a mummy. Kuki took   
the jar and entered Misty's room.  
-----  
Misty was asleep, Kuki walked up to her and sat on the bed. "Utena." he said then began kissing Misty.  
Misty awoke and began freaking. "EEEKKKK!"  
Ash busted the door. "Get your ugly face off of her!"  
Kuki said something in Egyptain.  
Ash smiled and showed the Eevee. "Look what I got!"  
"AHHHH!" The mummy screamed and ran out the window.  
-----  
They all walked to Misty's work. "The only person that can help us is here." she said and walked into a room and saw Brock and   
her boss. "What are you doing here?"  
Ash and Tracey pointed their guns at Brock.  
"Do you want to know.. or would you like to shoot us?" the boss asked. "For 3,000 years we have been protecting Hamunaptra, the  
City of the dead. To try and stop the high priest Kuki from arising again."  
"And now thanks to you, we have failed." Brock added.  
"Question." Ash said. "Why doesn't he like Eevees?"  
"Eevees and other Pokemon Cats are the guardiens of thw underworld, he will dear them aslong as he is not fully regnarated."   
the boss said.  
"Then he will fear nothing once he is hole." Brock said.  
Misty hit Tracey. "Stop playing with that." she then turned to her boss and Brock. "When I was in Hamanuprta, he called me..   
Utena, and then just now in Bill's room he kissed me.."  
"It was because of his love for Utena he was improsioned." the boss said.  
"And he will once again and try to bring her back." Brock said.  
"Seems he has chosen his human sacrfice." the boss added.  
"Tough lcuk old mum." Tracey said to Misty.  
"We better hurry and kill him." Joey said.  
"His powers are growing." Brock said looking at the sky(how can he?).  
"And he stretched his hands toward the heavens and there was darkness over the land of Egypt." Tracey said.  
They all went upstairs, they then heard chanting.  
"Kuki, Kuki, Kuki." the people chanted.  
"And last of all, my favorite of all plages. Blood and Biols(is that right?)." Tracey said.  
Misty began reading the stone. "Lets see... the Statue of Mew was supposed to contain the gold book."  
"That is where we found that black book." Joey said.  
"Yes, they where mixed up, mixed where they where burried." Misty agreed.  
"Hurry up Misty!" Tracey begged.  
"Paicents is needed..." Misty said reading.  
"Not now it isn't." Ash said.  
"I got! The Gold book is inside the Statue of Mewtwo in Hamanuptra!" Misty said. "Take that scollars!"  
"I am going to start the car...." Tracey said running out, with a heard of people behind him. "Kuki." he began chanting, as the people joined he  
stopped and got in the car and drove it to the front.  
Everyone in the drove off.  
"KUKI!" Iuk screamed.  
"YOU ARE GONNA GET YOURS IUK! YOUR GONNA GET YOURS!" Ash said standing up in the car.  
"Like I haven't heard that before!" Iuk said.  
The people jumped on the car, pulling Joey out. the car then hit a pole and they ran.  
Joey stood up. Kuki was coming. He handed the jar back to Kuki.  
Kuki smiled, but killed him anyways(bummer.)  
----  
The group was surroned. Iuk and Kuki emgred.  
"He is full again." Brock said.  
Kuki said something in Egyptain.  
"It is time to make you mine forever, Princess Utena." Iuk translated.  
"For all eterniy idot." Misty corected him.  
"Take my hand, and I'll spear your friends." Iuk translated again.  
"Ohhh boy this is not good." Tracey said.  
"Got any ideas?" Misty asked Ash.  
"I am thinking." Ash said.  
Misty shook Ash. "I am going."  
"No," Ash said.  
"He still has to take me to Hamanuprta to prefrom the ceromny." Misty pointed out.  
"She is right." Brock said. "Live today, fight tomorrow."  
"I'll be seeing you." Ash said pointing to Kuki.  
Kuki smiled. "Kill them!" he said.  
"NOOO!!!! ASHH!!! TRACEY!!!" Misty screamed.  
The boss grabbed a sword and began chopping people up.  
"Come on!" Ash said.  
"No! You go!" the boss said.  
Ash shurgged and jumped in the swere after Tracey and Brock.  
  
Notes: Ok, I made James go away. I had to many people, soo you get to find out what happens to him at the end! ^-^ Like it? It takes about two   
houres to right each one, more if I have to do chores. Eek.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

NOTES: Yes! The rest of THE MUMMY. Should I do another good moive? Make suggestions please!  
  
  
  
THE MUMMY  
POKEMON STYLE  
  
PART 6: Back to Hamunaptra  
  
  
Next day:  
  
Tracey drove their yellow car into the airfleid. After parking, they walked up a sand dune following Ash.  
  
"Hey Winston!" Ash called. "A word?"  
  
--------  
  
"So what does this task have to do with Her Royal Majesties airforce?" Winston asked.  
  
"Not a damned thing." Ash told him.  
  
"My joe. You think it'll be dangerous?" Winston asked getting sucked in.  
  
"Well you probley won't live through it." Ash attmitted.  
  
"You really think so?" Winston asked.  
  
"Everyone else we've run into has died, why not you?" Tracey said.  
  
--------  
  
They flew in Winston's airplane. Ash smiled and turned in his seat towards Tracey. "You allright?"  
  
Tracey was hating this. He frowned. "DO I BLOODY LOOK ALLRIGHT?!"  
  
Ash smiled and turned to Brock, who was just loving it. "How you doing?"  
  
Brock smiled for a responce.  
  
"Hey Ketchum!" Winston said pointing to a sand storm. "I have never seen one so big."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
  
Misty and Iuk fell from a sand tornado. Misty looked and saw Iuk was on her. "Get off of me!"  
  
Iuk coughed up some sand. "I need a new job."  
  
Misty gasped. "Where back."  
  
Kuki walked past them and smiled, then saw Ash and company in their little yellow plane.  
  
"Ash!" Misty said happily.  
  
Kuki raised his arms and a sand wall appeared, he closed his eyes and his face appeared in the sand, that was chasing the hero's.  
  
------  
  
Ash gasped. "Oh my god! HEY WINSTON! PETALL FASTER!"  
  
The sand face smiled as Ash shot bullets into the sand, not harming it. It then swallowed them  
  
"Here I come lades!" Winston said happily.  
  
  
  
"No! You'll kill them!" Misty said.  
  
"That is the idea." Iuk said.  
  
Misty became frantic. She then kissed Kuki, braking his concetrating and setting them free. Misty smiled, but Kuki was some what pissed.   
They then left as they saw the plane crash.  
  
"I love the whole sand wall trick.. basterd." Iuk said and followed.  
  
  
Ash climbed out of the fallen plane he grabbed his guns and shook the sand off him.  
  
"I little help would be useful, if it wern't to much trouble!" Tracey said.  
  
Brock took the machine gun off and walked over to help Ash and Tracey.  
  
Ash walked over to Winston. "Winston?" his pulse had stopped, he was dead.   
  
"Quick sand!" Brock said pulling Ash away as the plane snuck. Ash gave a suluet and walked away to their destination.  
  
--------  
  
Misty walked behind Kuki, but stopped.  
  
"Keep moving." Iuk said.  
  
"You know, every little sucker like you gets killed at the end." Misty said.  
  
"Hehe, really?" Iuk said.  
  
"Always." Misty said and walked behind Kuki again.  
  
"MISTY?!" Ash voice ran through as Kuki set of the retual.   
  
"Ash!" Misty said happily.  
  
Kuki blew out sand, and two priests walked out of the wall! They bowed. "Kill them." Kuki said. "And wake the others."   
  
The priests nodded.  
  
---------  
  
"Take the smaller ones off first! Come on put your backs into it." Tracey said. Ash and Brock where trying to move this wall of rocks.  
  
They both gave him a look that ment "Shut up, your not working." and then went back to work.  
  
"Right, chop chop." Tracey agreed and walked to the wall and popped out a little bug lookn thing. "Hey look at this."  
  
The thing hatched and crawled into his palm. "AHH!"  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked.  
  
"Eh ehe get it out!" Tracey cried.  
  
Ash opened his shirt, seeing a moving bump. "WAOH!" he said, then took out a knife.  
  
"No not that way!" Tracey begged.  
  
Ash cut the knife into his shoulder and popped out the bug. The bug was pissed, and charged after Ash.. but Ash shot it.   
  
Soon they had moved the rocks and entered a room. He saw one of those mirrors and shot it.   
  
Brock and Tracey where in aw. They had found old Seuyt's terarsure.  
  
"Can you belive.." Tracey asked.  
  
"Yes." Ash said.  
  
"Can you see..." Tracey said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we..."  
  
"No."  
  
"ERREEK!" a noice made as these hands came out of the ground and popped out.  
  
"Who in hell are these guys?" Ash asked.  
  
"Priests, Kuki's priests." Brock said.  
  
"Ok then!" Ash said they all began shooting them, and ran for it.  
  
Iuk had followed them, but saw the tearusers, he took a camell and began packing up iteams.  
  
-------  
  
Misty woke up, she was chained to a table, a large rat was on her stomache, she screamed and moved over, a mummy was there, she   
screamed again.  
  
-------  
  
Ash and company backed into a room.  
  
"Hello Mewtwo old chap!" Tracey said lighting a fire.  
  
Ash and Brock contitued to shoot the priests. Ash took out a dynamite stick and scrapped the match on Brock's face, then threw it.   
"Time to close the door!"  
  
They blew up the mummies. Ash and Tracey worked on getting the book.  
  
-------  
  
Misty became frightned, mummies were bowing down to Kuki and a blue sprit thing came out of a puddle and entered Utena's body.   
She was alive!  
  
Utena screamed, then looked at Misty, it was Misty's turn to scream. "Tracey! Ash!"  
  
--------  
  
Ash and Tracey worked harder, but they couldn't get the stupid thing open.  
  
"Errrk!!" more priests where coming!  
  
"Damn! These guys just don't give up!" Ash said.  
  
Brock ran forward. "Kill the creature, save the girl!" he then ran into the heard of mummies.  
  
Tracey and Ash finaly got the door opened, they unwrapped the book.  
  
"The book of Amun-Ra." Tracey said.  
  
Ash grabbed a stick of dynamte and threw Tracey on the ground. "Get out!" he told Brock, once he was gone Ash threw the stick and ran   
out the new opening to save Misty.  
  
---------  
  
Misty was still screaming.   
  
Kuki raised a sword. "With your death Utena shall live! And I'll be importal..."  
  
"I foung it Mist! I found it!" Tracey said holding up the book.  
  
"Book Amun-Ra." Kuki said, putting the sword down and chased Tracey.  
  
"You have to open the book and read the passage!" Misty told Tracey.  
  
"Its locked or something... we need the key Mist!" Tracey said.  
  
"Its in his robes!" Misty said.  
  
Suddenly Ash appeared and began to kick and beat up the mummies. He attacked one, the head came off, but the mummy juggled it.   
Ash killed them all. He turned to Misty. "Mummies." he said in a sarcistic vocie, as he was about the free her he was pulled down by a half of a   
mummy, then another haly grabbed his throat and a hand crept to the sword, a living mummy walked up with a tombstone.  
  
As the hand grabbed the sword, Ash took it and copped the mummy's leg off, it fell and sqished itself.  
  
----  
  
"here is a passage!" Tracey said. "Rushimu... Rushimu na cashaka!"  
  
Two doors opened and a line of mummy's of the pharaoh's body gaurds advatnced on Misty and Ash.  
  
"Ohh boy." Tracey said.  
  
"Ohh yeah! This keeps getting better and better!" Ash said.  
  
"Do something Tracey!" Misty said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You can control them!"  
  
"You got to be joking!"  
  
"Finish the passage on the cover idot! Then you can comand them!" Misty shouted.  
  
"R.. right." Tracey ran.  
  
Utena grabbed Misty and began to try and kill her.  
  
"Distory him!" Kuki said to the mummies. They began to attack Ash, he killed them, some he let on fire, then some he just chopped   
them off. He ran into a passage. "Ahh!" he screamed and ran out.  
  
He turned to them. "Roarr!"  
  
"Roarrrrrr!" the mummies copied.  
  
"Uh-hu." Ash said and ran, he ran up the stairs and then walked back down, he turned. No mummies, he then turned around!   
The mummies where right there! "Woah!" he said and fought them.  
  
"I can not figure out this last symbol!" Tracey said.  
  
"What does it look like?" Misty asked.  
  
"A bird... a strok!" Tracey said.  
  
"Imetaphous!" Misty said as Utena rapped her hand around her neck.  
  
"Ahh, I see." Tracey said.  
  
Right as the mummies where about to finish off Ash....  
  
"Rushimu na chasca imetaphous!" Tracey said.  
  
The mummies stopped and turned.  
  
"KIll him!" Kuki screamed.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I said kill him!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I order you to kill him!" Kuki screamed.  
  
Tracey smiled. "Kill Utena!" he said.  
  
The mummies advancted on Utena and killed her like they did the pharaoh.  
  
"Utena!" Kuki said, then turned to Tracey. "NOW YOU die!"  
  
Tracey ran to Misty, Ash cut Kuki's arm off. Tracey was able to grab the key.  
  
Misty opened the book, and began looking for something. "Ash! Keep him bussy!"  
  
Ash, in the mean time, was beeing thrown around. "No.. probelm."  
  
Kuki picked him up. "Now.. it is your turn." he opened his mouth...  
  
"I got it!" Misty said. "Kadish mal Kadish mal. Paradus Paradus!"  
  
Kuki screamed as the evil people took his importal soul.  
  
"I thought you said it would kill him!" Ash said.  
  
Kuki advanced on Ash, but was stabbed by his sword. "Uh? Ahh." he then backed into the water where Utena's sprit came out of.   
He said something...  
  
"Death. Is only the begging." Misty said.  
  
------  
  
Iuk was carrying out more and more. He put a bag on a lever with the head of Mewtwo on it. He sighed. The lever pulled down.   
The place was falling apart!  
  
------  
  
Ash, Misty and Tracey ran out, Tracey slipped and dropped the book in the water. "You lost the book!" Misty screamed.  
  
"Come on!" Ash said as they ran out.  
  
Iuk screamed. "Ketchum! Help!"  
  
"Grab my hand!" Ash said.  
  
But Iuk was to late...  
  
"Good by Iuk." Ash said and then ran.  
  
Iuk climmbed down the steps and saw a scarb. "Go away!" bu then thousands of them showed up... then the tourch was lit out, and he screamed.  
  
------  
  
The trio made it out alive.  
  
Tracey breathed heavily and then screamed! I hand that was wrapped up touched him!  
  
They turned and saw Brock.  
  
"You have eranded the gratuted of my people." Brock said, givving them a sign of good luck.  
  
"Thank you very much, and that to you aswell." Tracey said.  
  
Brock left.  
  
Tracey sighed. "We go home epmty handed again."  
  
"I don't think so." Ash said looking at Misty, they kissed.  
  
"Ohh jeeze." Tracey said. "How about you darling? Would you like a kissy wissy.. eewww!" the cammel breathed on him.  
  
They rode into the sunset, anware of Iuk's tearsure that they carried.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
THE MUMMY BY: Universal Pictures  
POKEMON BY: Nintendo and 4Kids Enteranment and WB Prestinations  
  
People I thank for urging me to conitiue:  
  
Mewberries  
StarKiller  
Ly the Werewolf  
Marie Allen  
Abby  
  
Thanks One and all for helping me finish,  
I hope to get THE MUMMY RETURNS when   
it is on DVD and I'll make one of that two!  
  
This is Lara The Tomb Raider Signing off...  
Bye! I'll write other stories here are some:  
  
My Only Love  
Rainy Day Man(My Only Love part 2)  
When Anime meets it is not good  



End file.
